


Of Demigods and Thieves

by Ruins_Ashes_and_Gold



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Depression, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kanej - Freeform, M/M, PTSD, Prophecy, Sorry Not Sorry, Theyna - Freeform, Violence, caleo - Freeform, frazel - Freeform, percabeth, solangelo, wesper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruins_Ashes_and_Gold/pseuds/Ruins_Ashes_and_Gold
Summary: After finally claiming their Kruge, the crows go their different ways.  Jesper and Wylan take over the Van Eck Empire, making it better than before, Nina goes back home to Ravaka to rebuild the Second Army, Inej goes to hunt down slavers often visiting Kaz, and finally Kaz is building his own empire. Life wasn't normal, per se, but it was right.So, of course they were unsuspecting of a few of our demigod friends dropping to to say hello and take them on a new mission.Annabeth and Percy were enjoying life, finally done with Junior year and during the summer they stayed at camp. They expected to finish high school and go to New Rome, of course that wasn't in the cards for them. Around mid-summer, they got a new prophecy and, with it, a whole new life threatening adventure.Will these demigods and thieves see eye to eye and collaborate to save the world once more, or will this time be the last of their lives?
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Calypso & Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jesper Fahey/Wylan Van Eck, Kaz Brekker/Inej Ghafa, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Thalia Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28





	1. Two Very Unexpected Visitors Arrive

Inej P.O.V.

Breaking into Kaz Brekker's office was no easy feat, even for the Wraith. She couldn't help but regret not demanding Kaz to continue to teach her How to pick locks expertly like him. But who was she kidding? Nobody could ever pick a lock like he did, not even with years of practice.

Finally, she heard the satisfying click of a lock coming undone. Inej silently slipped into Kaz's office, and stayed perched on the window. The sight before her was perfectly normal, yet never seemed to fail to lose its' charm.

Kaz, otherwise known as Dirtyhands, was sitting at his desk. His bottom lip was pulled back by his teeth, eyebrows scrunched together in concentration. Kaz's sleeves were pulled back in a manner that never failed to make her heart skip a beat. Everything from Kaz's posture to his expression told her he was concentrating hard as he scribbled away on whatever was before him.

Inej couldn't seem to tear her gaze from his face. Everything from the seriousness in his coffee-black eyes, to his lips made her want to jump from her perch and race over to him. But she waited patiently for Kaz to acknowledge her.

Her gaze finally settled on his lips. Lips she had kissed so little times that she could most likely count them all in one hand. Right now, Inej couldn't help but crave one of those rare yet meaningful kisses.

Inej was lost in thought until the simple movement of Kaz's mouth curling into a smile brought her back to reality. Realization hit her like a slap to the face, and she felt her face grow hot. Kaz had known she was there, watching him, and she had a creeping suspicion that he knew where exactly she was staring at.

"Hello Inej, back from your last voyage, I see?" Kaz's rough voice cut through the air like one of the sharp daggers hidden on her. Kaz came on most of her missions, but the longer ones he had to stay back for. Kaz wouldn't trust anyone to run the Dregs instead of him for more than a month, and even that was a stretch. 

She leaped gracefully off of window-sill and hoped her skin was dark enough to hide the blush on her face. "It was too long." She said, before adding, "But I cannot say that the results were unsatisfactory." Inej strolled over, and stoped when she was next to him. She placed her hand on top of the desk, and looked down to see a neat hand-written contract. The print was fine, and written in perfect cursive. Inej scanned over the paper, and cocked an eyebrow. Kaz was selling some property hr owned, which was a surprise to her. Usually Kaz only bought property and rented his off. Never had she seen him sell, and she wanted to know why.

Kaz, of course, took notice and, as if reading her mind, answered. "The land wasn't as profitable as I had hoped, and some idiot decides he wanted to buy it off me for far more than it's worth. How could I say no?" He grinned at her, and she had to fight the urge to roll her eyes.

That made much more sense. She carefully moved Kaz's documents, contracts, and such, before sitting on the edge of the desk. Kaz stared at her for a few moments, before dropping his gaze to her lips. Inej's heart started racing, and right before she gained the courage to speak again, Kaz went back to work. 

Frustration filled her like water filled a glass. It was always looks, never actions. Actions which she craved fiercely. They were together for crying out loud, and after 7 months of being apart, Kaz only spared her a glance before going back to his precious work. Before she could say or do anything, there was a knock on the door.

Kaz's writing hand froze, and then dropped the quill. He looked up, and his expression seemed as frustrated as she felt which gave her some satisfaction. "Who is it? Didn't I tell you not to. disturb me while I'm in here?" Inej couldn't help but felt a little sorry for whoever knocked. Getting Dirtyhands angry wasn't something any sane person wanted to do. Of course, Inej herself was also upset. Why did distractions always arrive during the worse of times?

Anita and to burly boys that she didn't recognize strolled in. Each boy had a well groomed and good-looking teenager in their hold. Both of which Inej didn't know. The first one was holding a tall girl with tan skin, blonde curly skin that was up in a ponytail, and strange grey eyes. The other was holding a well-built boy with the same shade of skin if not darker and a good few inches taller than the girl. That seemed to be where the similarities end. Unlike the girl, he had raven black. Yet, their unique appearances were not the strangest things about them.

Both teenagers wore bright orange t-shirts that bore faded black letters. Presented proudly around their necks were leather necklaces with colorful beads, a different amount on each necklace.

Inej got off of Kaz's desk smoothly and quickly, and watched each teenager with curiosity and caution. She had never seen these people before, nor had she ever seen anyone with looks like them. Something in her gut warned her they were dangerous.

Kaz seemed to have come to the same conclusion, and with the help of his cane, rose to meet them. "Who are you, and what's your business?" Inej's lips twitched at. the familiar greeting of the barrel. Kaz seemed to find them worthy of his time, and she was ashamed to admit that that sent a small twinge of jealousy through her.

The green-eyed boy raised a thick dark eyebrow. "I'm Percy, and that's Annabeth." Percy said, and she couldn't help but mentally roll her eyes. That wasn't the brightest move, but it made every ones lives easier. Their unusual names almost made her smile. "And for our business here, we're looking for a dude named..Kaz Brekker? Do you know him?"

Inej looked over to Kaz only to find him with an amused expression on his face. "Well.." Kaz started, and dismissed the Dregs with his hand. "You found him."


	2. We Make a Deal With a Gang Leader

Percy P.O.V.

That was not what he was expecting, to say the least. Percy expected some buff dude to be Kaz Brekker, not a crippled teen. "Wait, you're Kaz Brekker? But uh- your leg." He said before he could stop himself.

He could see Annabeth out of the corner of his eye, and she looked exasperated. Percy could already tell he'd get a nice little talking to about how to keep his mouth shut. What could he say? When someone said they were looking for a gang boss, who would imagine a dude with a cane?

The kid that was supposedly named Kaz cocked an eyebrow at him. "Looks can be deceiving." Kaz replied, and Percy felt a shiver go down his spine. It felt as though Kaz knew something he didn't, which was odd since Percy was sure that he knew more. Percy took a moment longer to study him. 

Even with a cane, Kaz stood tall. His pale skin made it seem as though he had never seen the light of day. His raven black hair, which was nicely groomed, and dark coffee colored eyes were a harsh contrast against Kaz's skin. Usually Percy would fine a teenager in a suit hard to take seriously, but the suit just seemed to make Kaz more intimidating.

A moment of silence passed of them sizing each other up before Kaz spoke again. "And why are you looking for me?" He asked, his voice making it clear that he expected either Percy or Annabeth to have a good and satisfying answer.

Honestly though, Percy was consumed in trying to figure out where the girl - who he could have sworn was right in front of him just a second ago - was now. He missed the question, but thankfully Annabeth answered for them.

"We need you and your crew for a mission, right Percy?" Annabeth said, nudging him sharply to bring Percy back to reality. His head snapped towards her, and he met her eyes. Annabeth's stormy grey eyes were filled with annoyance and he got what she wanted to say. Don't get distracted. Easier said than done, was what he wanted to say back, but didn't dare.

Percy cleared his throat, and looked back into the dark eyes of Kaz Brekker. "Yeah- uh- but where's that girl?" He asked confused. He couldn't be hallucinating, right? Percy had ADHD but he wasn't crazy (Though a lot of people would disagree).

Kaz's amused and smug expression returned, which honestly made him want to punch the guy. "Who?" Kaz asked innocently, clearly enjoying whatever game he was playing.

"You know- The girl with a braid? She was on your desk, and now she's gone!" Percy tried to explain, getting more and more frustrated. Annabeth's eyebrows furrowed together as she took notice that the silent girl appeared to have disappeared.

Then, Percy felt the cold metal of a blade against his neck. Percy reached for Riptide instinctively. The cool metal cut into his skin, but not far enough to draw blood. He saw Annabeth's eyes widen, and she quickly reached for her dagger.

"I would recommend that you stay still, unless you would like a headless boyfriend." Kaz said, a cold, humorless, smile danced on his face. A million thoughts raced through his head, most of them were some variation of; how did I not hear or see coming?

Now that Kaz had them both where he. wanted them, Percy noticed that Kaz's stiff posture became more relaxed. Both of the guy's gloved hands were resting on the head of his weird crow cane.

"Why did you need to threaten us? We weren't going to attack!" Percy was fully aware that he most likely sounded like a young kid complaining about how something wasn't fair. He didn't really care.

He felt his captor let out a sigh, and he wanted to glare at them. Sadly that wasn't possible when someone had a dagger to your throat.

Kaz raised an eyebrow, and looked at him as though the answer was obvious. It probably was, and that made Percy feel even angrier. He realized Annabeth was probably rubbing off on him, as he hated the fact that this kid knew more right now than he did.

"Because negotiations are always..friendlier when someone owes you something. Or has something against you. In this case, it's your head." He said in a matter-of-fact tone. Percy supposed it was true, now they really couldn't do much. Unless of course Annabeth decided that she was fine with him getting decapitated, though he was pretty much 100% sure that wasn't what was going to happen.

"Now, mind explaining what this Mission is?" He twirled the cane around, the crow's eye reflecting the little bit of light that there was in the room. Percy glanced at Annabeth, and she seemed to be looking around, scanning their. surroundings. He guessed that she was probably looking for something they could use in their advantage.

Now that Percy was stuck, he took the time to look too. It wasn't much, really. Just an old little room with a desk tucked in the corner, and a bed large enough to fit two pushed against the wall. There was a simple candle on the desk, and on a wooden nightstand. Both lit, and shadows danced in the unlit corners. The only other piece of furniture was a bookshelf next to a desk. There was also a door, maybe the bathroom.

"We got a prophecy-" Annabeth got cut off by Kaz snickering, but he gestured for her to continue. It was clear as day that Kaz thought prophecies were ridiculous. If only.

"As I was saying." Annabeth continued, and despite their circumstance, she managed to glare at Kaz. Percy had to admire that, but at the same time he was begging her mentally not to piss Kaz off too much. After they finished him off, he had no doubt they would go after her. He was okay with dying as long as she lived, but now he knew wasn't the time to try and negotiate.

"The prophecy told us of a threat that apparently came from here. Your world." Kaz arched an eyebrow.

"Our world? Do you mind explaining what in Ghezen's name you mean by that?" Though it was phrased as a question, even Percy could tell it wasn't. It was a demand. An order.

Annabeth looked slightly smug, clearly happy that she had some information that he had, and Kaz's face was unreadable. Percy got even more worried, if those two argued neither would come out okay. Quite frankly, he didn't want to be in the middle of that, so he cleared his throat. "We came from another place, another world. I dunno how that's possible, but it is. So, we need to take you back there so you can help us stop this threat."

Kaz seemed to think about this for a moment, and Percy's spirits lifted. Maybe it wouldn't be too hard. At least that's what he thought until Kaz opened his mouth.

"Fine. Me and my gang will help with whatever this threat is." Percy grinned, and then Kaz continued. "As long as you promise 5,000 in gold pieces." Percy's heart dropped. 5,000 drachma would be nearly impossible to get, and Annabeth sent him a warning look.

Still, he said, "Deal."


	3. We Go to a Camp

Kaz P.O.V.

Kaz found Inej's eyes over the boy's shoulder. He gave her a subtle nod, and she released Percy. The two teenagers still looked slightly in disbelief, well, at least the green-eyed one did. The blonde one looked angry, and it made him want to laugh. She could've been angry with any of them and it would've been valid, but at the moment she seemed to be directing her anger at Percy.

If Kaz was anyone else, he may have felt sorry for the boy. Ghezen, if he was anyone else nobody would be upset at anybody right now. He would've agreed to help them out of the goodness of his heart. The thought made him want to throw-up.

Inej slipped back into the shadows, disappearing efficiently. Wraith, He thought, and had to fight the urge to smile. Of course Kaz was happy she was back, relieved that she was okay. But he could never show any of that. Not with the big red target on his back. 

The dim lighting of the room made it easier for Inej to go unnoticed, not that she needed any help with that. It was a sort of reassurance for him though. Kaz twirled his cane around. "When do we leave? And how, exactly, will we leave?" 

Annabeth stopped sending glares to her boyfriend, and looked at him. Kaz met her harsh, and what he supposed would be considered intimidating, gaze. As if he was saying, 'you may be tough, but I'm tougher'. It seemed to piss her off some more. Good. "We leave as soon as your team gets here." 

Kaz nodded thoughtfully, and looked at Inej again. She got the message, and leaped out the window. Percy looked like he'd just seen a ghost, and Kaz wanted to laugh. People could be very amusing. "Something wrong?" He asked casually, his thumb rubbing the beak of the crow head.

Percy's eyebrows furrowed together, and he gestured to the window. "Did- Did she just jump out the window??" He sounded incredulous, and Kaz cocked an eyebrow. It was strange that Percy would be worried about someone who just had a knife to his throat.

"Yes she did." He responded, and walked to his desk, looking at all the papers on it. Thankfully Inej hadn't ruined any when she sat on the desk..but Kaz wasn't quite sure he would've cared then. A shiver went down his spine. Touching was still a strange and hard concept for him to grasp.

"And you're okay with that?! What if she died?" Percy said in disbelief, and Kaz's hand clenched around his cane. He wanted to hit the boy with it, and follow the beating up with a lecture about how he would never waste such a valuable asset- no, person.

Kaz spared him a lazy glance. "She didn't." He said simply, and went back to scanning and signing documents as they waited for Inej to return, hopefully Nina was in Ketterdam. If she was in Ravaka, it would make this more difficult.

Percy huffed, but didn't say anything more which Kaz was grateful for, since if he did he might have pulled the boy's tongue out. 

He could practically feel their eyes on him, but Kaz was used to that by now. After just a minute, Kaz could see out of the corner of his eye that Percy was looking around desperately for something to do, and Annabeth was tapping her foot against the wooden floor. Interesting, Kaz thought before returning to his work. He had to finish this before Inej got back.

~ ~ ~

Kaz was about ready to stab himself once Inej got back. It wasn't the workload that annoyed him, no, he would've actually preferred more of it over the endless bickering coming from the two restless teenagers in the room with him.

He could have easily mistaken them for two people who actually hated each other rather than loved, if not for the arguments generally settling with one of them kissing the other. It was disgusting. Honestly, couldn't they find a less lovely to agree on something? 

Fotunately he was saved from one more second of that when Inej, Wylan, Jesper, and - thankfully - Nina. He looked up from his paper work, and almost sighed in relief once he saw them. Jesper looked astounded and quite curiously, contrary to Wylan who seemed embarrassed and looked as though he wanted to run as far away from here as possible.

With the help of his cane, Kaz stood up. He took a moment to study his old allies. 

The old dark circles under Jesper and Wylan's eyes had left, and they stood close together. Jesper in front of Wylan protectively. Kaz made a mental note to talk to Jesper about giving away stuff with body language. While both Wylan and Jesper seemed to have gotten happier, he could easily see that Nina wasn't doing so well.

Nina's usually flawless face, now had deep and almost black circles under her eyes that were carelessly tailored. Her eyes were lifeless, depressing. Her face was set in grim determination, as though the two strangers in front of her were going to ask her to sign her death warrant. 

Kaz had to admit, it was unsettling to see her like this. She even seemed to have lost weight, she stopped eating again.

Jesper looked at him, and he grinned. "So, what's the job and how much?" Kaz felt his lips curl into a smirk. Of course Jesper would be excited about it. That's good, he wouldn't have wanted to use his debts against him.

"Our guests are very vague about it." He didn't even glance at the couple. "5,000 each in gold." Jesper's grin grew. The rest didn't seem so enthusiastic about it. Wylan looked suspicious, and nervous. Kaz almost pitied him. Almost. Nina looked like she was about to stop his organs one by one until he gave her answers, but thought better of it. Good. Kaz would take most of his secrets to the grave.

When he did look over, Annabeth seemed extremely annoyed. He offered her a mocking smirk, and arched an eyebrow as if to say: 'What's wrong'. Kaz saw her fists clench. Her boyfriend cleared his throat. "Uh..yeah..anyway, we should get going now." He started Looking inside his pockets, and then suddenly looked worried and confused.

Annabeth looked at him, and then groaned. "Please tell me you didn't loose it!" Nina and the rest looked confused, and looked at the two as if they had lost their minds.

Percy frowned. "I told you I shouldn't carry it!" He turned his pockets inside out, only a simple ballpoint pen falling out. It was amusing, but Kaz did want to leave as soon as possible, so he reached into his suit and pulled out a tiny gem.

"I don't suppose you're looking for this? You should take better care of keeping things like this safe, especially around thieves." He said, and tossed it back. Percy caught it easily, and looked at him speechless. Kaz had to fight the smug smirk dying to go onto his face.

Annabeth scowled, and grabbed the little crystal from Percy. She placed it in the middle of them all, and recited a few words. "O'Iris, goddess of rainbows, please take us back to Camp Half-Blood." At first nothing happened, and there was some odd looks from Jesper. Right as he opened his mouth to say something, a rainbow light flashed, and he started falling.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I would just like to say, thank you for reading this first few chapters! I'll try to make this short and sweet. 
> 
> \- I won't be posting author notes every chapter, so don't worry about these weird stupid things
> 
> \- I will attempt to make every chapter 1,000 or more words, and because of that posting may be less frequent. I do in fact have other things to do. Shocker, right?
> 
> \- Don't comment if you have nothing kind or constructive to say. Understand that I will delete hate comments, and also understand that there is a difference between hate and constructive criticism, and note that it is a SIGNIFICANT difference.
> 
> \- I do take requests for stories.
> 
> Have a lovely day  
> 


End file.
